Annabeth Chased
by Pjhpsh
Summary: Annabeth is a classic wallflower, when Percy Jackson moves to her school will things change?


I sighed. I've been at half blood college for a year and a half, and to begin with I loved it! I loved the hustle and bustle, the classes, my new friends, but I was bored. It was always the same. Nothing new happened here, and it was getting hard to get out of bed knowing exactly what my day would entail.

"Thalia!" I called out my best friends name as I walked across the canteen.  
"Hey, how was your weekend?" She replied. We continued to chat as Grover, Piper, Leo and Frank joined us. My friends were an odd bunch really, the outcasts, but I wouldn't want to be friends with anyone else. Suddenly, I noticed someone was missing.  
"Hey where's hazel?" I asked,  
"I'm here!" She announced. Turning round, I saw her standing next to a tall god. He was casually leaning on the wall and he waved briefly at us all. I swear my heart leapt of my chest, his dark hair was wind swept into a perfect mess, and his eyes were unrealistically green stood out like candles in a storm, and his plump mouth turned into a small smirk as he realised I was staring at him, literally open mouthed.  
"Hazel, who's your friend?" Frank asked pointedly glaring at the dark haired angel standing before us. "Oh yeah, this is Percy, he's in my maths class! He just moved here." Hazel explained excitedly.

I pulled myself out of my trance and tried to say "hello Percy, it's lovely to meet you" but instead I said "blusjm" and then coughed violently in his face.  
"Are you ok?" He asked me in a deep voice as he leaned back slightly.  
"Oh yeah, I'm fab, just... you know vocal exercises?" Vocal exercises! Jesus Christ he was going to think I was insane!  
"Wow, so you're a singer?" He asked me with what seemed like genuine interest. I embarrassingly replied "no... Just enthusiastic about... Walking up my throat muscles before talking. Don't want any sprained necks..."

My friends all looked at me worriedly, and I grimaced at them before opening my book and trying to focus on it as I sank into the chair, wishing that I would melt into it. Everyone started chatting again, thank God, and I slowly started getting into 'Wuthering Heights'. Suddenly a gentle tap on my shoulder pulled me from my reverie, and I span round to find myself gazing into a pair of sparkling emeralds.

"Hey, so I was wondering if you could show me where the library is? You seem like you would know." His eyes gleamed as he smiled at me. My heart skipped a beat, but I replied like an ordinary human and told him to follow me.

As we walked through the corridors, everyone was staring. Now, I am a wall flower, pure and simple. People don't look at me even if I walk into them and then drop my things by their feet (I speak from experience). I was not used to this kind of reaction to walking down the hall. Girls unashamedly smiled, giggled and tossed their hair in Percy's direction, and even some boys looked like they wouldn't say no. Percy didn't seem to notice though and kept his head down.  
"So how come you moved?" I asked wanting to get to know some more about the mysterious boy.  
"Emm, well my mum just split up with my step-... With this guy and we felt like living in the same city was a bit too close." He paused for a minute, "What are you doing on Saturday?"  
I was pretty sure it was the same as always, nothing, maybe watch a film if I was feeling particularly adventurous. But Percy didn't have to know that I was such a loser.  
"I'm not sure, I might have some things on, why?"  
"Well, my primary school friend Rachel is having a party, and she's asked me to invite some people? She's the only person I know here so I kind of want too stay in her good books." He explained looking at me intensely.  
"Sure, I'll ask the guys too" I said, all my breath knocked out of me.  
"Great!" he said, grinning. "I can see the library now, thanks!" He walked off, leaving me bewildered.

So, I thought to myself as I walked to my next class. The hottest guy, possibly in the world, just asked me to a party with him. Me!? The girl who is never seen and who's friends call her "invisible girl".  
Well, I'll just have to hope next time, I'm not such an idiot.


End file.
